


Dan's Surprise

by MaeTaurus



Series: Dan's Porn Blog [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil invites someone to join them for a scene to surprise Dan.





	Dan's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> [Chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) is actually the best person on the planet for always helping me with my fics. This was written for [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)'s bingo event. I used the following prompts: dirty talk, camming, coming out, overstimulation, and player’s choice (threesome).
> 
>  
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/179387690480/dans-surprise)

When Phil woke up in the morning, he quietly got out of bed with Dan and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. He made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast. Phil wanted to make sure Dan had enough strength for the day, knowing it would be a long one for him.

Once everything was ready and on the table, Phil went back to the bedroom to wake up Dan. He smiled when he saw Dan was still curled up in bed sound asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Dan’s side gently. “Dan, it’s time to wake up,” he said softly.

Dan whined and opened one eye to look at Phil. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

Phil laughed. “Come on, you need to eat breakfast so you have energy for today,” he said, pulling the pillow away.

He looked up at Phil and raised his brow. “What’s today?”

“It’s a surprise. Roll on your stomach for me,” Phil said, pulling the blankets off Dan. 

He was still curious what Phil had planned but he did as he was told anyways, laying on his stomach and letting Phil push his thighs apart.

Phil pushed on the plug that he’d put inside Dan before they went to bed, smirking when it made Dan moan. He slowly started to pull it out then push it back in, gently fucking Dan with the plug. He finally pulled it all the way out and licked his lips. “Mmm your hole is gaping,” Phil moaned. He rubbed his thumb over his puckered entrance and pushed his thumb in with ease.

Dan gasped and squirmed a little on the bed as Phil teased him. He heard the sound of an iPhone taking a photo and looked over his shoulder to see Phil photographing his ass. Dan giggled and wiggled his hips.

“I can’t wait to give you your special surprise,” Phil hummed. 

About a month ago a fan of Dan’s blog, which had now become Phil’s blog too, requested they have a threesome. At first they laughed it off but then the more they talked about it, the more they both realized they wanted to do it. 

It was difficult to find someone, it needed to be someone they trusted enough not to tell the whole world their secret. Eventually Phil decided on Jimmy, one of Phil’s old friends and a fellow YouTuber who they knew wouldn’t tell anyone.

Phil reached out to Jimmy, telling him what they had in mind and asking if he was up for it. It had been an awkward conversation since Phil had to tell Jimmy that Dan was interested in men and the two of them were dating. Jimmy quickly agreed, confessing to Phil that he’d always secretly fancied Dan.

Although Phil wanted it to be a surprise, he still had to be sure to have Dan’s full consent. They talked about it multiple times and Dan was more than happy to agree to it being a surprise. He trusted Phil to pick someone he’d be comfortable with and someone who could keep their secret.

It had been over a week since they’d last spoken about it; Phil had avoided bringing it up so Dan wouldn’t get suspicious. They were often trying out new things in the bedroom so Phil wasn’t too worried about Dan figuring out what was going to happen beforehand.

Dan started to sit up but Phil stopped him. “No babe, I have to put another plug in you. You’ll want your hole to stay nice and open for today.”

He nodded and lay back down, waiting as Phil got up to grab a larger butt plug.

Phil poured lube directly into Dan’s hole then pushed the plug in, licking his lips as he watched Dan stretch around it. He slapped his bum gently and smirked. “Alright babe, let’s go eat.”

“Yes daddy,” Dan said obediently as he got up and followed Phil to the dining room. 

They sat down and both ate a large breakfast together. After breakfast Phil instructed Dan to shower and remain naked once he finished. Dan walked into their bedroom and saw Phil setting up the lights and camera.

The duvet was off his bed so it wouldn’t be seen in any footage, and Dan’s aftercare basket, which contained water bottles, snacks, lotion, a flannel, safety scissors, and a first aid kit, was sitting by their bed so it would be easily accessible for later.

Dan sat on the bed and watched Phil change into in a pair of ripped jeans and nothing else then grab a few items from the closet.

Phil sat down next to Dan and placed the items on the bed between them, giving Dan the change to look at everything and say no to anything he wasn’t comfortable with. “This all okay?”

He looked at the blindfold, noise reducing earmuffs, rope, and spreader bar. Dan smiled and nodded. “Yes daddy, these are all okay.”

“Come here,” Phil said, smiling as he pulled Dan into his lap. “I love you.”

Dan smiled and leaned into Phil. “I love you too.”

“Remember, say the word and we stop.,” Phil said, rubbing Dan’s back. “You won’t be able to hear or see me but I promise, I’ll be with you the whole time once we start.”

He nodded. “Okay, thank you.”

“Nervous?” Phil asked, noticing his nervous energy

“Yeah, mostly excited though,” Dan admitted. “I like it when you surprise me.”

Phil held Dan in his lap and cuddled with him for a few more minutes before he had Dan lay down on his back on the bed and began to tie his hands to the headboard with the rope. “Okay love, I’m going to put these on and blindfold you now,” he said, holding up the earmuffs and blindfold. “Then I’m going to leave you here for a little while, let you get nice and worked up.”

Dan blushed and nodded. They’d done sensory deprivation a handful of times and each time it resulted in Dan having an intense orgasm way too quickly. 

He chuckled at Dan’s reaction. “It won’t be too long,” Phil promised. “And once I return, I won’t leave again until the scene is over and you can see and hear.”

“Okay daddy, I trust you,” Dan said. He lifted his head so Phil could slip the blindfold on him, followed by the earmuffs. There wasn’t much noise in the room, just their breathing and the air conditioning which Phil had turned up to help keep Dan cool during the scene, but as soon as the earmuffs were put on, Dan couldn’t hear anything. He was pretty sure he moaned as two of his senses were taken away but he wasn’t entirely sure.

Phil smirked and pressed a small kiss to Dan’s lips before he got up. He turned the camera on to record Dan then went to the lounge to wait for Jimmy to arrive. Phil rubbed his crotch through his jeans, he was already half hard. He relaxed and gently rubbed himself while he waited.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Phil got up and answered the door, not even trying to hide that he was fully hard now. “Hey Jimmy, come in!”

Jimmy noticed Phil’s appearance, shirtless and obviously hard, and licked his lips. “Hey.” He looked Phil up and down as he stepped inside.

“Dan’s already in the bedroom waiting and ready. He knows I have a surprise for him but he has no clue what it is,” Phil explained. “What’s his safeword?” he quizzed Jimmy.

“Red,” Jimmy answered immediately. “If he says it, everything stops and I leave.”

Phil smiled and nodded. “Yes, good. Okay let’s get started then.”

Jimmy took off his jacket and shoes, setting them by the door along with his bag. He followed Phil upstairs to the bedroom.

Phil walked over to the bed and smirked when he saw Dan was fully hard, his cock red and throbbing. He chuckled softly. “See how worked up he already is?” Phil said softly, knowing Dan had no clue they were in the room.

He nodded and smirked. “Yeah, fuck he’s so hot,” Jimmy murmured. He rubbed the front of his jeans as he watched them, already starting to get hard as well.

Dan gasped when he felt a hand brush against his hip, his cock twitching and slapping against his stomach. He couldn’t see or hear anything so he hadn’t known Phil was standing there. 

Phil beckoned Jimmy over. “Go ahead, you can touch him,” he said, smirking.

Jimmy walked over and licked his lips as he looked Dan up and down. He reached out slowly and rubbed Dan’s inner thigh. 

Dan’s legs were spread slightly but not tied down. He squirmed a little and bit his lip. As much as he loved the teasing, he wanted to find out what the surprise was. 

The two men spent a few minutes gently touching Dan, innocently at first then gradually more and more suggestive. Phil paid close attention to how many hands were on Dan, always making sure there were only two hands touching him at a time so he wouldn’t figure out what was happening too quickly.

“You can touch first,” Phil said, taking Jimmy’s hand and guiding it so it was hovering over Dan’s dick. 

Jimmy nodded and licked his lips. He reached down and let his hand rest on Dan’s crotch. He and Dan let out a moan at the same time, Jimmy’s soft and Dan’s much louder. Jimmy wrapped his hand around Dan and started stroking him slowly. 

Phil stood back and watched for a minute. He expected to feel some jealousy as he watched someone else touch his boyfriend, but instead he was just turned on. And Dan still not knowing it wasn’t Phil touching him increased Phil’s arousal tenfold. 

“He’s so hard,” Jimmy said softly, licking his lips as he looked Dan up and down.

He smirked. “Yeah, he’s a slut. He gets hard just from thinking about getting fucked.” Phil slapped Dan’s thigh gently, Dan quickly responded and spread his legs wide. Phil reached between his legs and pushed on the plug.

Dan let out whimpers as his cock was stroked slowly, desperate for more. He gasped when the plug was pushed into him, feeling as it was pulled out then pushed back in. Dan spread his legs wider so he could get fucked by the toy.

“Think we should let him in on the secret?” Phil asked.

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, wanna see what he does when he realizes.” He unzipped his jeans, needing to relieve some of the pressure. 

Phil smirked and nodded. “Keep only one hand on his dick,” he said. He reached and brushed his thumb over Dan’s nipple. Phil moved his hand to rub his other nipple, still only touching one at a time.

Dan arched his back, leaning into the touches. He frowned as one nipple was stimulated right after the other, the touches so close together he was sure it couldn’t have been only one hand. He ignored the thought and moaned loudly as a thumb rubbed his slit. “Oh fuck,” Dan mumbled.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” Phil said. “He always cums from that.”

Jimmy smirked and nodded, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Dan’s dick with each stroke.

“What?” Dan questioned, swearing he felt both his nipples being touched at the same time. He could barely focus. Each time he thought he felt more than two hands on him, another spike of pleasure coursed through his body and he lost his train of thought. 

Phil continued to tease Dan, knowing he was starting to catch on now but hadn’t quite figured it out. “Wanna suck him off?”

“Fuck yes,” Jimmy groaned. He licked his lips and moved his hand to the base of Dan’s dick before leaning down and licking his slit, moaning at the taste of precum.

He smirked as he watched Jimmy for a moment. Phil leaned down and licked Dan’s nipple, waiting for him to realize.

Dan bucked his hips into the warm mouth on his cock. Just as he was melting into the touch he felt another tongue on him, he was sure of it. “Who- oh!” Dan cut himself off when the mouth on his nipple started to bite and suck. “D-Daddy? Who’s…”

Phil chuckled softly, knowing Dan caught on now. He used both hands to stimulate Dan’s nipples and instead used his mouth on his neck, leaving dark hickeys along his collarbones.

Dan moaned loudly and bucked his hips again. Now he was positive there were two people touching him. His cock twitched as he realized he still didn’t know who the other man was or which mouth belonged to Phil.

“He’s gonna cum,” Phil warned Jimmy, noticing Dan’s breathing getting shallower and hearing soft high pitched moans with each exhale.

Jimmy nodded and took more of Dan in his mouth, humming around his length. He still had one hand on the base of his dick and moved the other hand to grope Dan’s balls.

Dan cried out loudly and came into the mouth. “Oh fuck, fuck Daddy,” he moaned.

“Don’t stop,” Phil said. “Keep sucking him harder.” He moved down and licked at Dan’s balls, smirking as Dan squirmed and tried to pull away from the stimulation. Phil put his hands on Dan’s hips to still him, not wanting Dan to choke Jimmy.

He moaned as the stimulation continued. He’d never had two mouths on him before and it was overwhelming. “Daddy,” Dan whimpered after a few minutes of constant pleasure. “C-can’t.”

Phil pulled off and gently pulled Jimmy off as well. “Shh, don’t say anything,” he said to Jimmy. Phil lifted one of the earmuffs off of Dan’s ear. “This okay?” he asked softly, rubbing Dan’s arm soothingly.

Dan nodded quickly. “Yes yes, please fuck me. Both of you, want you both,” he begged.

He chuckled and placed the earmuff back in place so Dan couldn’t hear. Phil felt relieved now that Dan knew what he had planned and had given his full consent. He grabbed the spreader bar from where it was leaning against the end of the bed. Phil attached it to Dan’s ankles then lifted it up with one hand. “Take the plug out,” Phil instructed.

Jimmy had reached into his jeans and started stroking himself as he watched Phil restrain Dan. He got on his knees on the bed and gently pulled the plug out of Dan, moaning as he saw how open his hole was. “Fuck, so stretched,” he murmured.

“Fuck him,” Phil said. He grabbed a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand and handed it to Jimmy. 

Dan went still, allowing himself to be restrained further. He whined at the empty feeling and squirmed a little. “Please,” Dan begged. 

Phil grabbed his phone from the nightstand and started filming a closeup of Dan’s ass. He watched Jimmy roll the condom on after pulling his dick out of his jeans. “Go on,” Phil encouraged. “Wanna watch him be filled up.” He held the phone steady, not wanting to miss anything.

Jimmy rubbed a small amount of lube on his dick just to be safe. He held onto the spreader bar, keeping Dan’s legs out of the way. He groaned as he slowly pushed into Dan. Despite being gaping, Dan somehow still managed to feel tight around him.

“Daddy,” Dan moaned as he was entered, not realizing it wasn’t Phil inside him. 

Phil chuckled and slapped Dan’s ass. “Such a slut, doesn’t even know who’s inside him and he doesn’t care. He’s just happy to be filled.” He continued filming for another minute then put his phone down. Phil started stroking Dan’s dick, still only half hard. “How many times do you think he should cum?” Phil asked Jimmy.

He thought about it for a moment. “How many times can he?”

He shrugged. “Two, easily. Sometimes I can get another two out of him. The most he’s had in one session was five but it was a very long scene.”

“I think three is good,” Jimmy decided. “I wanna feel him cum around me.” He’d started thrusting faster now, properly fucking Dan.

Phil nodded. “Three it is then.” He leaned down and took all of Dan’s cock in his mouth without any warning and sucked hard, smirking as Dan cried out from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Dan whined loudly and squirmed. “Daddy,” he gasped. The cock thrusting in and out of him didn’t match Phil’s usual rhythm, but Dan didn’t know if that was because it wasn’t Phil or if it was Phil and he was trying to trick him. Dan wouldn’t put it past Phil to purposefully make his thrusts erratic so he couldn’t guess who was fucking him. 

He tried to figure out who was inside him but when he felt a mouth on his dick, Dan suddenly didn’t care anymore. Everything felt so good, so intensely good. The amount of stimulation alone was enough to overwhelm him, but the combination of that and not being able to see or hear, or even know who was doing what to him was a whole other sensation. Needless to say Dan was easily getting worked up again.

Phil pulled off of Dan’s dick and picked up his phone to start filming again. It was difficult but he managed to film Dan’s hole as Jimmy kept fucking him while Phil reached and gently rubbed around his entrance. Phil slowly pushed in one finger beside Jimmy’s cock, moaning around Dan as he watched his hole stretch further. He let Dan adjust then added a second finger.

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy murmured when Phil pushed his finger in alongside him..

“Close,” Dan gasped after another minute or two. “G-gonna- shit!” He clenched around the cock inside him and bucked up into the mouth.

He grabbed the spreader bar with both hands and fucked Dan even harder. Jimmy slammed into Dan over and over, not slowing even when his hole twitched and spasmed as Dan orgasmed for the second time. 

Phil kept his fingers still inside of Dan while Jimmy thrusted. He paid close attention to how Dan was reacting, wanting to overstimulate him but not to the point that it became unpleasant. “Stop,” Phil told Jimmy after another minute of him fucking Dan.

Jimmy immediately stopped thrusting and carefully pulled out of Dan. He moved to the side and lowered Dan’s legs to the bed.

Just as the pleasure started to become too overwhelming, everything suddenly stopped. Dan whined softly, now completely empty and not being touched at all.

Phil took Jimmy’s place, lifting Dan’s legs up once more. He hadn’t worn a condom with Dan in years, neither of them feeling it was necessary since they were both clean and were never with other people. However Phil knew Dan would immediately know it was him fucking him if he didn’t wear a condom since they’d both agreed that whoever was involved in their threesome wasn’t allowed to fuck Dan without one on. So to keep his anonymity, Phil put a condom on. 

Dan gasped and clenched as felt another dick at his entrance, unsure if he could handle it so soon after coming again.

Phil rubbed his dick against Dan’s hole, teasing him. He gave Dan another minute to cool down before he very slowly started pushing into him. It took all of Phil’s self control to not slam into Dan right then, but he knew he needed to go slow if he wanted to make Dan cum again.

Jimmy kneeled on the bed and stroked himself gently as he watched, still hard. He reached and started to gently touch Dan all over, rubbing his nipples, caressing his dick. His fingertips ghosted across Dan’s smooth skin.

Once Phil was certain Dan was ready, he started fucking him. He alternated between slow and gentle thrusts, to hard and fast thrusts. Phil loved how Dan reacted to the constantly changing pace.

Dan couldn’t hear himself but he was almost positive he was nearly screaming at this point. Everything felt so good, his whole body tingling with pleasure. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to cum again but was proven wrong. There were so many unknowns about his current situation, who was in the room with him, who was fucking him, whose hands were on him, would the next thrust be teasingly gentle or torturously hard, where would the hands go next. Dan didn’t realize it but his third orgasm was slowly building. 

“Hands off,” Phil said when Jimmy reached for Dan’s cock. “He doesn’t need to be touched to cum.” 

Jimmy smirked a little and nodded, going back to teasing Dan’s nipples. He saw Dan’s cock twitching and by now he knew that was a sign he was close. He licked hips lips, staring at his dick so he didn’t miss it. Jimmy moaned as he watched cum spill out of Dan, some splattering up onto Dan’s chest. 

“Daddy!” Dan moaned loudly, his voice cracking. He arched off the bed and his whole body shook. “Fuck daddy, oh fuck. Please, fuck me daddy,” Dan sobbed.

Phil chuckled and started slamming into Dan with each thrust, fucking him hard and fast as Dan rode out his final orgasm. He pulled out once Dan was finally finished and was completely spent.

He unlocked the spreader bar and gently lowered each of Dan’s legs to the bed. Phil stood up and untied Dan’s wrists then took off his earmuffs. “Floor. On your knees. Now,” he ordered.

Dan whimpered softly but nodded. He started to get up, grateful for whoever held his arm to steady him as he stood up then knelt by the bed. Dan was able to lean back against the bed, which he did for stability. 

“Come over here,” Phil instructed Jimmy. “Don’t speak yet.” Once Jimmy was standing next to him, Phil looked back down at Dan. “You’re gonna suck us both off. And if you’re a good little slut, then I’ll take the blindfold off you so you can meet our guest.”

Dan nodded obediently and stuck out his tongue, leaning forward slightly. He started sucking on whichever dick touched his tongue first. He bobbed his head quickly, doing all his best tricks to try and impress their guest since he couldn’t be sure who he was sucking off. 

Phil let Jimmy go first, slapping Dan’s cheek with his dick. He grabbed Dan’s hair and pulled him back slightly after a minute. Phil rubbed his dick on Dan’s tongue and gestured for Jimmy to do the same.

He whimpered softly as he felt both dicks on his tongue at the same time. Dan reached up and put a hand on each of their hips. Now that he had an idea of where they both were, Dan was able to move between the two of them and suck them both off eagerly.

Jimmy groaned as he started to get close. He didn’t take his eyes off Dan, the sight of Dan Howell being on his knees for him was enough wank material for the next year at least.

Phil guided Dan over to his cock when Jimmy started to get close, not wanting him to cum yet. It didn’t take Phil much longer to get close as well, already so worked up from their intense scene. “Still close?” Phil asked Jimmy, who nodded quickly. “Good.” He grabbed Dan’s hair and yanked his head back, being rough with him but not hurting him. “Tongue out, slut.”

Jimmy let out another moan as he and Phil started jerking themselves off, both of their dicks just barely resting on Dan’s tongue.

He grabbed onto the edge of the blindfold and pulled it off, going slow so Dan could adjust to the light before being able to look up at them.

Finally the blindfold was taken off Dan completely and he looked up, whimpering when he saw Jimmy Hall standing above him

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy moaned, cock twitching as Dan finally looked him in the eye. He gasped and spilled his cum onto Dan’s tongue while they looked at each other.

Phil smirked and came soon after Jimmy, moaning at the sight of another man coming onto Dan’s tongue. “Don’t swallow yet,” Phil said softly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bed. Phil took pictures of Dan’s tongue coated in their cum with both their cocks still above his mouth. “Such a good slut,” Phil cooed. “Now don’t be rude in front of our guest, swallow our cum.”

Dan looked from Phil to Jimmy, moaning as he swallowed both loads together.

“That’s it,” Phil smiled. He gathered all of their cum that had spilled off Dan’s tongue onto his fingers and had Dan lick it all over. “Yes baby, every last drop.” Once Dan’s face was clean of all cum, Phil stepped back and smiled at Jimmy. “Thanks for coming, this was fun. We’ll have to do it again some time.”

Jimmy nodded in agreement and smirked. “Don’t have to ask me twice. I’ll come over whenever you want me.” He pulled back from Dan and tucked himself back in his pants.

“Thank our guest,” Phil said sternly, looking at Dan expectantly. 

Dan looked up at Jimmy. “Thank you sir. Thank you for fucking me and allowing me to have your cum.”

“You’re welcome,” Jimmy said, smirking at Dan. He looked at Phil. “Thank you, I’ll see myself out.” He waved at Phil then left their room, gathering his things before heading out of the flat.

Phil stood beside Dan in silence, waiting until he heard the front door close before he turned and looked down at Dan. “You did so good, bear,” he praised, using his nickname for Dan so he would know the scene was over. Phil pushed Dan’s hair back, damp with sweat. “Come on bear, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Thank you for surprising me with this.”

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.” Phil helped Dan stand up. He cupped Dan’s cheek and pecked his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dan whispered, leaning into the gentle kiss.

Phil put his arm around Dan’s waist and guided him to the bathroom so he could run him a warm bubble bath and take care of Dan so he could come down from the scene safely.


End file.
